Head over Heels
by LiveForTomorrow
Summary: Albi is incredibly clumsy. She moves to the US to work in Hollywood and within one day manages to risk her own life. Luckily there is a mysterious young man available to rescue her, who is this? It's none other than Josh Hutcherson
1. New Life

_**Albi is incredibly clumsy. She moves to the US to work in Hollywood and within one day manages to risk her own life. Luckily there is a mysterious young man available to rescue her, who is this? It's none other than Josh Hutcherson**_

_**A/N – right bare with me, I know Josh Hutcherson isn't in this chapter but this was more of an intro to the story. He will be in it soon. Please review and PM me with suggestions**_

_**Thanks ox**_

Chapter 1

I'm definitely an uncoordinated person. I have trouble multi-tasking which means the most simplest of tasks like carrying a cardboard box down the stairs can be hazardous.

Slowly stepping, putting one foot carefully below the other I make my way down the long stair case of my home. I am making good progress even if I did start at the top 5 minutes ago. As long as nothing distracts me I should be able to do this fine. "Albi! I told you not to carry anything, you will break something!" shouted my Dad from foyer below. "Its fine Dad, I got this!" I shouted back. He shouted something back but I missed it because at that moment I caught my heel on a step. My legs gave way and I tumbled down the last couple of steps hitting my head hard on the banister. My Dad and brother Harrison ran over to help me. "Jesus Albi, we should seriously consider bubble wrapping you!" muttered Harrison bending down to help me up. My dad took one look at the bleeding cut on the top of my head, pulled out his mobile and pressed 2. "I'll call ahead to the hospital to tell them you're on your way in" he said sighing and walking away. Yes I know its weird my dad has the hospital on speed dial but with an accident prone daughter like me it's a necessity.

10 minutes later I was in my usual seat in Harrison's car as he drove me to the hospital. "You better hope the doctors say it's okay for you to fly tomorrow otherwise your screwed" he said laughing. Yes as well as being unlucky and extremely clumsy I also have the worse timing ever. Only i could fall down the stairs and give myself concussion the night before I am due to move to America.

Okay I suspect you're a bit confused to what's going on here so I'll give you the whole story starting with me. My name is Albane Evangeline Henson. I'm 18 and at the moment I live in Chelsea, London. My parents are loaded! Which meant when I was younger I went to a private school. when I started this school I had an IQ test done, don't ask me what I got because to be honest I don't really care about that sort of stuff but what I do know is it was way above average. The school pushed me hard and by the time I was 15 I had finished a-levels in biology, chemistry, psychology and maths. Now being 18 I have a degree in zoology and psychology, I was the youngest person ever to attend Oxford College. With grades like mine, teachers and my parents urged me to choose a high profile profession. My dad wanted me to study medicine like Harrison and my mum wanted me to become a lawyer. I didn't want that, it's always been my dream to work with animals. They proposed I become a vet but I didn't really want to work with sick animals. I thought about it and decided that animal training would be the perfect choice for me. 6 months ago I was offered a job training animals at paramount studios, Hollywood. I chose to take it and now I'm moving out to L.A. to start my new life.

Harrison and I arrived at the Hospital; he parked up and helped me out the passenger seat. We made our way through the entrance and walked up to the reception desk. The secretary looked up "oh hello Albi, your dad called, we've been expecting you. what did you do this time?" she asked smiling at me "hey Glenda, I fell down the stairs again" I replied, ignoring Harrison's childish laughter over how friendly I was with hospital staff. "Fill this out and then Doctor Newman will come sort you out so you can go home" she said passing me a clipboard like always.

2 hours later I was all stitched up and ready to go home, the doctor said I would be fine to fly to make sure I don't hit my head again. I made my way out to the car park saying goodbye to all the staff I have become friends with during my many visits as I knew I would not be seeing them again for a while.

When I got home it was about 8 o'clock so I got ready for bed. I would need a good night's sleep for my big day tomorrow. I walked into my clean and tidy bedroom; everything was all packed in my many suitcases ready for tomorrow. Lying on my bed were my two Huskies Nook and Zeus. They are brothers and I got them when I first started to become interested in training animals. Now 4 years on they could do anything I asked. I stroked Zeus carefully, very glad I was taking them to the US with me, and they would be my only friends out there for a while. I got into bed and fell asleep quickly dreaming of my new life.

My Dad awoke me the next morning at 5! I sighed and rolled out of bed, ran down the hall and jumped in the shower to wake myself up. When I was finished I got dressed into my Jack wills trackies and Abercrombie hoody, I had to be comfy for the plane. Looking in the mirror i brushed my long dark brown hair before pulling it up into a messy bun and left my face make-up free. I gathered all my stuff from the bathroom and packed it into my main suitcase. I then packed my passport, phone, iPod, laptop and purse into my backpack.

Once I was sure I was completely packed I squished all my suitcases in the back of the range rover along with Nook and Zeus and jumped in the back. My parents sat in the front and a sleepy looking Harrison slumped next to me. It was a short silent drive to the airport. We only stopped to get Harrison a MacDonald's because he was moaning. For a 20 year old he sure did moan a lot! We soon reached the airport and everyone came in with me to help me with my cases, getting the dogs to the right place and getting my tickets. My mum was in tears by the time we reached security and even my dad looked upset. They both gave me huge hugs which made me cry and even Harrison hugged me. With one final hug goodbye they were gone and I was on my own. I wiped my cheeks and picked up my bag, ready to start my new life I thought.

Jesus Christ it's hot! That's the first thing I thought once I had collected everything from the airport and made my way outside at 5 o'clock pm. My parents had bought me a nice apartment not far from the studio and had given me money to get myself a car once out there. I walked further out into the scorching heat pushing my heavy trolley with all the cases on it and trying to stop the dogs from running off to smell every new smell. I was so wrapped up in my own world I didn't notice the crowd of paparazzi outside. I wandered who it was for about a second before I realized I was now in L.A and this must happen on a daily basis. I hailed a cab and was just fitting the cases in the back when I heard the cameras start to click. I looked up to see a familiar looking person walking fast past the cameras with some big bodyguards behind him. I sat down in the back of the cab with the dogs and read out my new address to the driver. On my way I tried to figure out who that celebrity must have been but I was too excited to think straight.

I was just starting to fall asleep in the heat of the cab when we pulled up outside a gorgeous apartment building. It was shining in the sun and I couldn't see my room but I knew there was a bed in there waiting for me so I could finally sleep. I paid the cabbie and pulled all the cases out the boot. I walked inside the apartment building and got the dogs to sit in the foyer whilst I went to pull in all the cases and put them in the lift. I was 3 floors up and I definitely wasn't risking another fall down a staircase.

Finally I made it into my apartment. I didn't bother looking around or even unpacking I literally got the dogs something to drink, stripped down to my bra and pants and then collapsed into my new bed!


	2. A little bit accident prone

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with the sun streaming through the curtain free balcony doors. It took me a second to remember where I was. I realized that I hadn't even looked around before I went to bed so I quickly rolled out of bed eager to explore.

I was obviously in the bedroom which had a large built in wardrobe, it huge double bed and a cute vanity table. There was a balcony that overlooked the apartment buildings large garden. It even had a pool! Through a door there was luxurious bathroom with a shower cubicle and a Jacuzzi bath. Pleased with what the bedroom and bathroom were like I walked out into a small hallway and followed it along to a large open plan room that served as a lounge but also led into a modern kitchen. The kitchen had an island/breakfast bar so there was no need to a dining room or table.

Through another door to the left was another decent sized room, it could be used as another bedroom or an office but I decided that I would keep everything for work in there.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock but already swelteringly hot, coming from England I was definitely not used to this kind of weather. Looking out from the second balcony in the lounge I could see the Venice Beach in the distance. The sun was reflecting off the sea making it look the perfect shade of blue. I decided I would have a quick run along the beach before I unpacked.

I pulled on a pair of tight running shorts, a tight vest top and my running shoes. I put my door key in the only zip pocket on the shorts and put my headphones firmly into my ears. Grabbing the dogs leads from floor in the lounge clipped them on and headed out into the sun.

* * *

It was about a 15 minute walk to the beach. I followed the signs and I only nearly got run over once. American traffic was much different to English traffic. The beach was free of tourists and sunbathers and instead was full of dog walkers and jogger. The pavement or sidewalk as I should call it now was filled with early rising skaters gliding smoothly.

Stepping onto the sand I let the dogs free and started to jog after them. I started at the recreation center and made my way all the way down the beach until I reached Venice fishing pier. I walked along the pier and sat in the sun on the end. There was no one there; it was either too early, too hot or something like that. I don't really know the routine of the L.A fishermen yet.

After I had basked in the sun long enough I decided to walk back, the dogs were thirsty and so was I. Halfway back along the pier I broke into a jog keeping to the edge. I was going quite fast and didn't notice the small puddle heading my way. The moment my foot hit the puddle it was a blur, my feet lost their footing on the slippy wood and I flew diagonally forward straight into the wooden planks that made up the piers perimeter. Of course due to my luck I smashed into the rotten one which gave way almost immediately leaving me to fall straight into the water below.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

The girl flew diagonally forward straight into the wooden planks that made up the piers perimeter. The rotten planks gave way almost immediately and she began plummeting towards the water below hitting her head on the side on the way down. Her two dogs began barking hysterically but no one took any notice, apart from one jogger passing the pier with his own dog on his heels. He was a young man with dark hair and a muscular body. He turned and noticed that his dog had run up the pier towards the barking dogs and spun around to follow him. He quickly reached the three dogs and saw he broken railings. He glanced over the edge and saw a figure beneath the clear surface. He acted. Kicking off his shoes he dived off the pier straight towards the figure.

* * *

(Albi POV)

I coughed. Water spilled from my lungs out my mouth. I looked up to see a soaking wet young man about 20 years old hovering above me looking anxious. Glancing around I noticed there was a crowd of people; they had formed a circle around us. There was a pain in my head and in my chest. I started shivering. The boy smiled "are you okay? What's your name?" he was American but looked familiar. I was blinded by flashes as people started to take photos. I looked back at the boy "My names Albi, what happened?" the boy smiled again "Hello Albi, my name is Josh" his face then grew anxious again "I'm not sure what happened, I was jogging past and I heard barking, when I reached the dogs on the pier I looked down and saw you in the water so dived in and pulled you too shore. You're lucky I did lifesaving for a few summers when I was younger" he said raising his voice above the chattering people and the sound of an ambulance growing closer. The ambulance arrived and I watched the paramedics run towards me across the sand. They looked so different to the English paramedics. They wrapped me in a silver blanket and lifted me onto a stretcher. "Is there anyone I can call for you?" josh asked as I was carried towards the ambulance. I shook my head. "Fine ill come with you to the hospital, is that okay?" he asked. I nodded slightly. "My dogs?" I asked him.

"The huskies?" he answered my question with a question, "its okay they are with my friend, he will bring them to the hospital when they give you the all clear okay?" he said when I nodded. I laid back and closed my eyes bracing myself for the familiar sensation of being rushed to hospital in an ambulance.

* * *

"Albi? Albi?" I awoke again to someone calling my name softly. I was in a hospital room that contained one doctor, two nurses and the mysterious guy that had saved me. "Good your awake" the doctor said "I need your full name so I can find your records". My mouth was dry, I coughed. "my name is Albane Henson, I'm from England but I officially moved here yesterday so they might be a bit hard to find". The doctor smiled slightly "okay, thank you Miss Henson, I'll be back soon" he said before walking out the small room. One nurse poured me a glass of water and handed it to me before both of them walked out the room. I was left with Josh. He spoke. "so what did happen?" he asked cautiously. I screwed up my forehead with concentration before I answered. "Umm, I slipped on a puddle and fell straight through the barriers" I said laughing a bit now I thought about it. It had to be a record for my clumsiness. Josh laughed too.

"What time is it? " I asked. He glanced at a clock behind me and said "just gone 12, why?"

"oh I'm just trying to work out when would be the best time to call my parents in England and tell them about my little accident." Josh laughed again "little accident! You nearly died babe" he said. My heart fluttered at the sound of him calling me babe, now I had the chance to look at him I could see he was well built and muscular, probably about 19 or 20 years old. He had dark hair and hazel eyes. I laughed awkwardly. "Yeah well if you were as accident prone as me this wouldn't seem that back." I replied. He smiled. "So what's your story?" he asked me. I laughed, I definitely liked this guy. "Well my name is Albane Henson, but everyone calls me Albi. I'm 18 and I arrived in L.A. yesterday ready to start my new job at Paramount Studios in a week. What about you, what's your story?" I blurted out.

He chuckled "wow. My name is Josh Hutcherson, I'm 19, I'm an actor and I live in L.A. what are you going to be doing at paramount? He asked back.

"Oh I'm going to be their new animal trainer" I replied. "Your an actor, that's cool. What have you been in, anything big?" I asked

"Well have you heard of The Hunger Games?"

"Yeah! I was going to see it actually but I never got around to it" I said back

"Well I was a main character in that" he said looking proud but not arrogant.

"Jesus, that's why you look so familiar, I must have been watching you in the adverts for weeks!"

"Yeah that's probably why then" he said helping himself to a apple from the basket on my bedside table and smirking at me. I smirked back.

* * *

We sat in comfortable silence for a while until the doctor came back in. he was carrying a clipboard with a thick wad of paper on it. "Well Miss Henson, it seems you have a large Hospital record" he said flicking through it quickly. "Yeah I'm slightly accident prone!" I giggled. The doctor smiled "well it seems you had a lucky escape today thanks to Mr Hutcherson here. You have a bump on the back of your head that needed stitches and you have a few bruises on your chest from the CPR but apart from that you're fine" he said. Josh looked guilty in the corner so I smiled at him. "Thank you doctor, can I go home then?"

"Yes but I would rather someone went with you in case there are problems, do you know of anyone we can call?" the doctor said.

"I can do it Doctor, I need to retrieve her dogs off my friend anyway so I will drop her home as well." Josh blurted out before I could answer. The doctor looked at me so I smiled and nodded.

"Very well then, you can go, and hopefully we won't see you again too soon" he said before walking out the room.

10 minutes later after I had changed back into my now dry clothes and signed out, I made my way out the hospital with Josh. He turned to me "right there might be some paps out there so just stay with me, my car is there". I laughed "look at you, only known you a couple of hours and your already going all movie star on me". He laughed back.

He was right; as soon as the automatic doors swung open we were ambushed by photographers. I was blinded by the lights so I grabbed Josh's shirt and held on for dear life until we reached the car. We climbed in and were instantly hidden behind the tinted glass. "Okay you were not kidding!" I said to Josh. He laughed, turned the key and revved the engine.

* * *

20 minutes later we pulled into the drive at a huge house. Josh parked the car, jumped out and opened the door on my side, I smiled at him. He led me up the drive and knocked loudly on the door. A middle aged man answered, he smiled at Josh as we walked in. Josh turned to me "Albi, this is my manager martin." He turned back to Martin "Martin this is Albi, the girl I saved". Martin said hello and shook my hand "Josh I have a meeting in a bit so I'm off now. I'll see you tomorrow okay" he said before walking through the door and closing it.

Once we were in the house Josh led me to the kitchen where he got me a drink of cold lemonade. I could see a huge garden behind him through the glass doors. He walked over and opened them wide. "Driver!" he shouted then stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Seconds later a grey and white pit bull dog appeared and ran towards his owner. He was followed by my Zeus and Nook. All three dogs soon burst into the kitchen. Josh's dog ran straight into him licking his legs. The two bigger dogs boycotted those two and ran back to me yapping and barking excitedly. I knelt down and ruffled their fur whilst they licked my face. "I guess you missed me boys!" I laughed.

After we had finished messing around with the dogs Josh led me outside into the garden where we sat, drank our drinks in the sun and discussed everything. I used his phone to call my parents; they went surprised I was injured already but were glad I was okay. It got late quickly. "Shit" I said realizing the time "I'm sorry Josh but I have to get home, I haven't even unpacked anything yet!"

He smiled sadly, "that's okay, ill drive you back now."

We got back into his car, this time with the dogs in the back and I directed his towards my apartment. When we arrived he parked up. "this has been a really good day Albi, excluding you nearly dying of course!" he said laughing "I understand you probably don't want anything to do with my celebrity lifestyle seeing as you've only just got here but if you fancy meeting up again, give me a call" he blurted out quickly passing me a piece of paper as I climbed out. I smiled and said that I would before opening the door for the dogs and shouting goodbye as he zoomed away.

I made my way into the building and all the way up to my apartment. I was stood outside the door before I realized my key was in my shoe. Frantically I pulled off both my soggy shoes but neither of them revealed the little silver key. They were probably underneath the pier right now. "Fuck!" I shouted.

_**A/N – so what did you meet of their first meeting? Okay or not? Tell me what you think, either PM or review. Thank you xoxo**_


	3. Eager Beaver!

Chapter 3

I was sat on the floor of the building hallway, leaning against the door across from mine, banging the palm of my hand against my forehead. How could I not remember my key had been in my shoes! The dogs were getting restless and starting wrestling with each other in the cramped corridor. "Dead!" I shouted and both dogs suddenly dropped to the floor like they had been shot. I smirked.

The door I was leaning on was suddenly wrenched open and I fell backwards. Looking up I saw the upside down figure of who must be my neighbour. I smiled timidly and she did the same back noticing my awkward position on the floor. "Sorry about that but I heard someone shout dead and came out to investigate" she said with a hint of a southern American accent. "oh don't worry about it" I said pulling myself up and dusting myself off "I was shouting at my dogs, they were a bit hyper" I carried on looking towards the dogs who were still laid on the floor not moving. She shrugged and smiled back at me "My names Aubrey, are you my new neighbour?" she said sticking out her hand. I took it "yes I am, my names Albi, I just moved from England yesterday".

"Nice to meet you Albi, sorry to sound rude but why were you sitting outside my door?" she asked looking more curious than annoyed.

"Oh, it's a long story but to put it shortly I've lost my key and am therefore locked out" I answered scowling to myself.

"Damn, I've done that too many times! I'm so forgetful, why don't you come in and have a coffee whilst I call the building owner and get you a new key?"

"Oh god, that would be amazing thanks! Can my dogs come too, I can't leave them out here all dead" I added with a smirk.

"Nahh they are fine, yall come on in!" she replied gesturing to us.

I nodded. "Up, in" I said quickly to the dogs who followed me straight into Aubrey's apartment.

I could see straight away it was the same layout as mine, just more decorated and homely. Aubrey smiled as she watched me and the dogs follow her in slowly "gee, you sure do have those dogs well trained" she said crouching down to stroke Zeus who instantly nuzzled against her. "Yes, well I moved out here to become a animal trainer so they are kind of my test subjects" I said joining her on the floor where Nook had now joined her and Zeus. "This one is Nook" I said stroking him "and you are stroking Zeus" I finished. She smiled as a thank you for the information and straightened back up again.

She grabbed her phone off the counter and dialled a number. "Hi Steve.. No I haven't broken the air con again.. No its my new neighbour, the tenant in room 33, she lost her key. Can you send a new one over please?.. Thankyouu bye!" she finished the call quickly. "He loves me really" she said giggling, clicking on the kettle.

"So are you going to tell me the whole losing your key story?" she asked pouring the water into two mugs.

"Right okay, here goes. Well this morning I went for a jog along Venice beach and I didn't have any pockets so I put the key in my shoe" I said laughing at my stupidness. "Whilst I was jogging back down the fishing pier I slipped and fell straight into the sea knocking myself out."

I paused seeing Aubrey's shocked expression. "Jesus! Are you okay!" she asked surveying me for damage.

I laughed "yes I'm fine, I was saved by a handsome stranger" I told her winking.

Her eyes widened "oooh who are they? Did you find out?" she blurted out in a slightly more southern drawl.

"Well this is the amazing part! It was Josh Hutcherson the actor! And I spent the rest of the day after I got out of hospital at his house which is why I didn't realize the key was missing!"I said quickly.

Aubrey squealed "Oh my Gosh! He is so sexy; I cannot believe you met him".

I laughed "I know right! And he gave me his number! What shall I do?"

Aubrey grew silent and her mouth dropped open. "Do you like him?" she asked seriously. I nodded "then go for it, you've got nothing to lose!" she said and I nodded again.

"You are right! Oh my god, I think you and me are going to be great friends Aubrey!"

* * *

We spent the rest of the time waiting for my key talking about ourselves and our lives. I found out that her name is Aubrey James; she's originally from Alabama but moved here to fulfil her acting dreams. We talked for just over an hour but with no one else out here that I knew it felt like we had known each other for years! Soon my key arrived and I left hers with the promise I would call Josh and tell her all about it.

Walking into my apartment I was greeted by a bare fridge and cupboards. I would have to shop tomorrow as well as unpack. I picked up the phone and ordered a pizza using a delivery number I had remembered seeing earlier today. Yeah part of the reason I'm so smart is that I sort of have a photographic memory. After 15 agonizingly slow minutes my pizza arrived and I wolfed it down. Luckily Josh had given me some dog food just in case I hadn't had time to buy some so I gave the dogs that and for the second night in a row climbed straight into bed and slept.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the buzzing of my mobile. It was in the same place I had left it the night I arrived. I hadn't looked at it for over 24 hours. Rolling over I grabbed it and picked it up. I clicked unlock to reveal the screen. I had 5 missed calls and 8 texts. Still laying in bed but now joined by the dogs I went through the texts most were from friends asking about how the US was but there was one from Harrison that sounded urgent it said 'heard what happened, you ok? Call me please!' I laughed, such a protective brother! I then looked at the missed calls, 1 from dad, and 1 from mum and 3 from Harrison. I really couldn't be bothered to phone them all so I sent a collective text saying 'sorry I haven't replied, this is the first time I've actually looked at phone since I arrived. Everything's ok! Love you.' I then picked up the piece of paper with Josh's number on it and entered it into my contacts.

When I was finished on my phone I decided the first thing I would do was have a quick shower and go straight out to the nearest supermarket to get a load of food in. I also wanted to look for some homey items. I definitely needed a TV, radio, kettle and a toaster. My parents had given me money for stuff like that as well at the car that I would look around for today.

* * *

After I showered I left my hair to dry and curl naturally whilst I dug around in one of my suitcases for clothes. In the end I dressed in some denim shorts, a dark red vest with a light red and blue checked shirt over the top. I pulled on my white converses and did the laces up. Out of the case I also pulled my small messenger bag in which I put my purse and phone. I had lost my iPod in the sea yesterday.

When I was all set I opened the windows slightly and told the dogs to be good before walking out the door and across to Aubrey's. I knocked quickly. "hey Aubrey, sorry to disturb you but I need to go shopping for food and homey items if you know what I mean but I don't know where the nearest shopping center is?" I said as she opened the door. She smiled "oh just grab a cab and ask for the mall, they will know where to take you. It's huge and will have every shop you need.

* * *

I did what she said and she was right, the cab pulled up right outside the biggest shopping center I had ever seen. And I lived in London! Opposite the mall was a second hand car dealer. Just my luck I thought before paying the cabbie and quickly crossing the road. At the car dealers I was harassed by the owner. He wanted to sell me a two seated convertible but I wasn't having any of it. In the end I got a good deal on a fairly new ford Pickup. I paid with my debit card; my parents had put enough money to buy everything new out here plus more in one account. I would have to start another account for work. Pleased with my purchase I put my new door key onto my new car keys and promised to buy key chain so not to lose them. I drove from the car lot across the road around the back of the mall and straight into a huge car park. As I was walking from the car I pulled out my phone and started a new text. It said 'Dear Josh, yesterday was great, thank you for saving my life and all of that. I would love to hang out again if you want to and are not busy. Love Albi.' I sent it, locked my phone and slipped it into my pocket just as I entered the mall

* * *

The first shop I entered was a supermarket. I picked up all the essentials, Milk, bread, eggs, fruit, veg and cereal. I then gathered everything else I needed for that week including dog food and lots of pasta. I walked out the shop with too many bags to carry so decided to carry them all the way back to my truck. Putting them in the backseats I locked up and started the long walk back again. Only then did I remember my phone. I unlocked it as I pulled it out but my face fell as my messages were empty. I went to put it back but before I could it vibrated in my hand. I turned it over and opened a message from Josh. I smiled reading it 'Dear Albi, thanks for the text and yeah yesterday was great. What are you doing now?' I quickly punched in the reply that I was at the mall home shopping.

Minutes later just as I was entering an electronics store it vibrated again. 'Great, I'll come meet you and help you shop, give me the name of the store you're in and stay there!' I laughed as I read it. I typed the name of the shop I was in and went about browsing. I quickly found a toaster and kettle I wanted and asked a shop assistant to put them behind the till for me whilst I looked some more. They did so happily. I think they were amazing by how much I was spending. As I was strolling past the TVs trying to decide on which on as voice behind me appeared. "I would get that one" the voice said revealing a hand that pointed towards a 45 inch HD LCD television for $599. I laughed and turned around "hey Josh" I said as he pulled me into a soft but nice hug. He was dressed in chinos and a tight green shirt. He also had on a cap and sunglasses. He noticed me looking at his new accessories and laughed "it's so we don't get mobbed" he explained. I smiled at his thoughtful cuteness. As we were walking round the store I listed everything I needed to get, he listened and offered his opinion on brands and stuff like that. I was stood looking at the radios with him next to me when he reached over and took my hand in his. I looked up at him and smiled, he squeezed my hand in response.

* * *

After an hour I had required a new TV, radio, kettle, toaster, blender (josh talked me into for some reason), IPod, dock and headphones. I made Josh push the trolley with all the electronics balanced precariously back to my truck. Josh then took me to what he called his favourite pet store so I could get new stuff for the dogs and my job. Lastly I bought new pillows, bedding and anything else that caught my eye for the apartment. It was now 1:30 and I was starving so Josh proposed we drop all my stuff off and then he would take me for lunch.

The drive back to mine was hard. I was in my new truck but the seat was on the left opposed to the English right side. I also had to drive on the opposite side of the road with was extra hard considering I had only been driving in England a year. I had to navigate through the traffic trying to keep up with Josh who was leading the way in his own car.

We reached my apartment and Josh parked outside whilst I drove down into the resident parking underneath the building. I parked in my assigned space quickly and rode the lift to the ground floor to find Josh waiting nervously in the lobby. "I don't know which floor you are on" he said when I appeared.

"That doesn't matter right now because you have the unlucky job of helping me bring everything to my room!" I shouted to him from the lift and motioned to him to get in with me.

Once underground once more we set about grabbing the biggest items first. Josh grabbed my TV and I piled the Pillows on top of it. I then grabbed as many electronic boxes I could manage and we walked back to the lift. We arrived on the third floor and I still walked behind Josh admiring his toned body all tensed as he carried the heavy box. We reached the door and I inserted the key and swung the door open. "Just dump in all in the lounge whilst I grab everything else" I shouted as I headed back down the hall to the lift.

Minutes later I arrived back upstairs having grabbed everything left in the truck. I staggered in through the door and dropped it all after kicking the door closed with my foot. Josh grinned "bringing someone home on the first date, you eager beaver!" he said as I walked over. I smirked back "oh I only bring the best home" I said winking. He smiled again.

* * *

We packed everything away that couldn't wait. I went to get changed but Josh insisted I looked fine how I was. We both left my apartment went downstairs and climbed into his car. We drove for a while until we reached a small car park. Josh parked the car, got out and smoothly slid over the car's hood so to help me out. I laughed at his gentlemanly actions. He smiled back before reaching for my hand again and leading the way. He led me down a busy high street talking to me about all the times he had visited this place before we turned a corner and stopped outside a cute looking Italian place. "Aww Josh, I love Italian" I said hugging him. he laughed "well I saw the amount of pasta you bought from the grocery store and kind of guessed you did" he said hugging me back.

Still smiling he led me into the restaurant and asked the waiter for a table of two. I was suddenly so excited; this would be our first official date. My first date in a different country and it happened to be with a world famous actor. Life couldn't get much better right now!

**So what do you think? Review and PM with any suggestions.**

**Thank you xo**


	4. Perfect Lunch

Chapter 4

Lunch had been great, we ate and chatted and it soon felt like I had known Josh for so long. After a while Josh removed his hat and glasses, people stared and pointed but he acted like it was nothing and hardly ever took his eyes off me. Usually a boy doing that would make me feel self conscious but the way he did it was sweet and affectionate. We were just waiting for the bill when a little girl crept over towards us. She was brandishing a napkin and pen. She was behind Josh so I nodded in her direction making him turn around.

"Hi there sweetheart, can I help you?" Josh said to her sweetly. She had to be about 10 and looked incredibly nervous. "Hello, I'm sorry to intrude but can I have your autograph?" she asked timidly trusting the napkin and pen towards Josh. Josh chuckled "Sure darling, what's your name?" the girls face lit up as he took the pen and paper. "Leah" she said "thank you so much".

Whilst Josh was writing her a message Leah turned to me and smiled "are you on a date with Josh?" she asked.

"Kind of, we only met yesterday" I started but was interrupted

"Oh my god! You are the girl he saved from drowning!" she shouted. I looked around to see people staring.

"Yeah that's me" I said wondering how she knew about it.

"I saw it in the newspaper" she said noticing my confusion "your accent is so pretty" Leah said frowning at her own accent.

"Well thank you, your hair is pretty" I replied reaching up and touching the blonde plait laid across her shoulder. Josh then finished the message and looked up passing the pen and napkin back to the gleaming girl.

"There you go Leah, have a good day!" he said before she galloped off to her mum who smiled apologetically at us.

"Sorry about that" said Josh taking my hand across the table and gently stroking my palm. The bill arrived; I picked it up to look at before pulling out my purse. "Albi, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Umm I'm paying, do celebrities not pay for food anymore" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah we still do, and we also pay for beautiful girls" he said pulling out his own wallet and putting down a couple of $20 notes.

We picked up our stuff and walked out the restaurant; Josh thanked our waiter and gave him a $10 tip. "Aww you're so sweet" I said reaching up and pinching his cheeks. Once out of the restaurant we walked back down towards Josh's car, popping into shops to have a quick look and messing about getting in peoples way as they walked the opposite direction. He had his hand draped protectively over my shoulders and my arms were tightly wrapped around his waist.

* * *

We reached my building and Josh parked up. He turned in his seat to look at me "I'll walk you to your room" he said unbuckling his belt.

I laughed "Josh, you don't have to do that, it's like a 10 second walk to the door".

He grabbed my hand "I know, I just don't want to leave you yet".

I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out, I could feel my cheeks getting red. Josh reached up and stroked them with his finger gently. "Right come one then, we will get heat stroke if we stay sat in here," he said snapping me out my trance.

Once again he opened my door and held my hand as we walked to the door. We pressed the lift button and waited. Even though my clumsiness had subsided since being around him I still didn't trust the stairs. The metal doors swished open and we stepped in. he stood right by the buttons. It made me blush some more as I brushed against him to press the number 3.

The doors soon opened again and we made our way slowly and silently along the hall until we reached my door. We reached my door. "So" I started. Josh laughed "today has been amazing, but I'll leave you to finally unpack now, I expect your home to be more presentable next time I visit" he said with a wink. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the cheek. "Goodbye Albi, ill text you" he said before backing down the hall flashing me his gorgeous smile.

When he disappeared round the corner I pulled my keys out my bag and slotted them into the door. Shutting the door behind me I walked into my lounge and shouted "oh my fucking God!" before falling face first into the sofa.

* * *

I spent the rest of the evening packing away everything, it took me so long. I fell over and dropped stuff numerous times but I finally finished. It really made me appreciate having a dad and older brother around the house before this. Looking at the calendar I had packed in one case I realized I didn't even know what day it was. I worked out that it had to be Wednesday now, which meant I had 4 free days to get ready before I started my new job.

I looked at my new clock. It said 6:37. Mmm time for I food I thought. I turned on the grill, pulled out a new loaf of bread and some cheese. Slicing the cheese onto the bread I put it under the grill and made some cheese on toast.

I was snuggled up on the sofa after my toast watching the news which oh my god is so much more entertaining than the English news when my phone buzzed next to me. It was from Josh, I smiled. 'I'm bored, open your door'.

Confused I got up and headed over to the door. I unlocked the latch and pulled the door open to reveal none other than Josh stood there with a very large bar of chocolate. Smiling I opened the door wider to signal he could come in. "what's with the chocolate?" I asked as we sat down on the small couch.

"well I really fancied some chocolate and just happened to have this huge bar in my cupboard but knew if I ate it all by myself I would feel guilty so thought you might like to share it with me" he answered

"Okay sure" I said laughing at the story he had obviously just made up.

"Damn, you caught me!" Josh exclaimed after my sarcasm "I was missing you so went and spent $7 on this bar of chocolate just so I could see you" he smiled nervously.

"Aww Josh, that's so sweet" I said leaning over and hugging him. "What brand of chocolate is that though" I said staring at the unfamiliar packaging.

"What this? This is Hershey's, do you not have this in the UK?" he said opening the wrapper

"No, it's all about Cadbury's and Galaxy in England, they are the best chocolate brands but I'm willing to try a new one for you" I said winking at him.

He smiled and passed me a square; I put it in my mouth and took in the flavour slowly. It was totally different to the milky chocolate I was used to but was still lovely.

Josh and I curled up on the couch and switched on some random high school movie. We finished the whole bar of chocolate within half of the movie. To be honest I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on in the movie, I was more interested on where Josh's hands rested gently on my leg and waist. I felt every movement; the way his thumb stroked my leg ever so slightly made me shiver.

The movie ended and Josh made no effort to leave, he instead pulled me even closer. It was getting late and there was nothing really good to watch. Without anything other than Josh's touch to concentrate on I felt my eyes slowly start to droop. As I did I heard Josh's breathing slowly and knew that he was losing consciousness too.

* * *

There is nothing worse than having the most amazing dream but being suddenly woken up by the sound of a phone ringing. The sound was so unexpected I jumped and fell straight off the sofa. It took me a few seconds to get my bearings and realize where I was. Looking up I noticed a pair of weary hazel eyes staring back at me and suddenly remembered falling asleep in front of the TV with Josh!

"Morning babe," Josh slurred in his cute morning voice. "You going to get that?" he asked referring to the constant ringing of my mobile on the coffee table

"Oh yeah," I laughed getting up and picking up the phone quickly. I looked at the screen, it read Harrison. I smiled and pressed the green button.

"Morning Harry" I called down the line.

"Oh did I wake you? I keep forgetting the time difference" my brother replied sounding guilty.

"Nahh its fine I should be up anyways. What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing important really, was just wondering how you are" Harrison told me. I looked at Josh and he looked back at me questionably.

"yeah I'm good thanks, got a car and everything needed for the apartment now. Starting work in 3 days. You good?"

"That's great, well I'm going to have to go now, and I've got an essay on heart disease to finish. I'll call you in a couple of days to see how work went. Love you," he explained.

"Okay, talk soon, love you too" I replied before hanging up and dropping the phone on a cushion. Josh was still looking at me questionably.

"Don't worry it was just my Brother" I laughed. Josh smiled and stepped closer.

"That's all good then, a secret boyfriend back in the UK would have really ruined my plans." He told me softly.

"And what would those plans be Mr Hutcherson?"

Josh didn't answer; instead he stepped closer and answered by pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

A/N – so what did you think? Review please and PM me with any suggestions or questions.

Thank you xo


End file.
